Rough Night
by Objective Mistress
Summary: Being the Avatar is tough, but Mako is determined to make sure she forgets about it all once she gets home. Makorra smut.


**Title:** Rough Night

**Rating:** M (smut)

**Word Count:** ~2200

**Summary: **Being the Avatar is tough, but Mako is determined to make sure she forgets about it all once she gets home. Makorra smut.

.

.

Korra stumbled wearily through the door to Mako's apartment. Just last week, he handed over a key to his moderately sized apartment. He claimed it was a better alternative than leaving the bedroom window just slightly cracked so she could zip up by air glider, but Korra knew better. It was a big gesture that said, "I plan on keeping you around," and "You're home here." For that, she was utterly grateful.

"Hey, I'm home," she drops the bag slug over her shoulder in the entryway with a lopsided grin plastered on her face.

"I making dinner," his voice came from around the corner in the small kitchen.

She could smell the fragrant spices and hear the simmer of something delicious cooking. Korra kicked off her boots by the door and rounded the corner into the kitchen, catching sight of Mako at the stove.

Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her cheek against his back, simply content in the moment to close her eyes and enjoy the sensation. "Hey, Cool Guy. What's for dinner?"

"Noodles with some sauce I just whipped up. Why don't you just relax at the table," he turned around and kissed her on the top of the head. "You have a rough day?"

Korra slumped down into one of the chairs, legs parted and elbow resting on the table. "That would be putting it lightly," she sighed. "There's just so much to do and I have to do it all," she groaned. "You?"

"Well, I updated the Republic City disaster manual to lessen public panic," he switched off the stove and began portioning out the food into two bowls. "Nothing too taxing honestly." He walked out of the kitchen and placed the steaming plate of food in front of her.

She still leaned on one elbow on the table while shoveling the noodles into her mouth with chopsticks with the other. "There is so much to do and there's so much to take control of—"

"Maybe you just need to take a load off," he slurped. "How about we both take a day off? Together?"

"I can barely turn off all the stress here, at home."

It was true. Curling up next to her boyfriend at night used to evaporate any troubles that weighed her down during the day. But now, it seemed like her mind was still racing as Mako draped an arm over her bare stomach, his breath slowing as he drifted off to sleep. It was getting more difficult to drop her cares at the door like her bag.

"Maybe you need someone to make you relax," he put his chopsticks down and dabbed his lips clean with a paper napkin.

Korra laughed, "I'm not sure if you can—"

He cut her off with a kiss, her jaw cupped in his hand. She can only imagine she tasted like the spicy dinner dish, but he tasted of the same. Honestly, she didn't mind. It felt like they had been together forever; the little things like stale morning breath were non-issues.

"Whoa, not even going to let me grab a glass of water—"

His lips crash against hers again, hoisting her out of her with a hand under each of her arms.

"Bedroom…_now_," he growled.

The sound came from somewhere deep within this throat and it made her knees feel weak with desire. She let him march her into the bedroom with him close behind, one of his hands on each of her upper arms. His lips found her neck, letting loose an assault of rough kisses that would be sure to leave marks on her skin.

"Take all your clothes off," he spun her around and stood back and helped her with her tight shirt.

Korra smirked and worked her wrappings off before pulling her long sleeves off while he worked off her pants. "You're eager tonight."

"And you're smug…" he pushed her back on to the bed, his fully clothed body pinning her to the mattress, "…for now." He pinned her arms above her head and quickly snaps his handcuffs about her wrists with a sharp click. "Now what?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know I can metalbend these off whenever I want, right?"

"You won't," he kissed her cheek, his hot breath tickling the shell of his ear. "Or else I won't let you cum all night. You need to relax…let up control for a while."

Wetness immediately pooled between her legs as his lips moved back down over her neck and to her collarbones. Every single one of his touches was electric, her body a desperate conductor for more and more until she overloads. His fingers danced across the skin of her taut stomach as she squirmed, desperate for him. She had to admit, by this point she didn't have the presence of mind to metalbend the cuffs off of her even if she wanted to.

Korra pressed her legs to together, desperate to relieve any of the pressure mounting there as his hands glide over her breasts, one in each hand.

"Mako…" she moaned, his fingers just avoiding her nipples.

"Oh," he smiled rakishly, "this?"

He pinched one nipple between his fingers, just hard enough to send a delightful shock of pain throughout her entire body. She gasped as he paid the same attention over the other before lavishing his tongue where his hand once was. Her body arched off of the bed, hands clenched into fists and straining against the restraints. She wanted so desperately to grab him and press him into the bed, riding him at her pace until he was crazy.

Mako framed his hands on either side of her shoulders before leaning down close but just out of the range of her lips as she bucked up, desperately wanting for contact.

"If you're good, I'll take all this off," he's still dressed in a pair of black sleep pants and a white tank top. "Promise to be good?"

Korra nodded, swallowing hard and craning her neck to catch a glimpse of him as he stripped. He didn't draw it out, pulling the shirt off so she has a moment to admire the muscles that are sharply defined in his chest and arms. His cock sprung out once his pants were pulled down.

He crawled up and straddled her stomach, his hardness resting between her breasts. "Anything you want?"

"You," she licked her lips.

"What exactly?" He smirked, "You'll have to be more specific."

She loved having his cock in his mouth. There was no better way to reduce Mako into a pleasure-induced puddle of wanting. The taste was just uniquely him and was always a fail-safe boost to her already heightened arousal.

"I want you in my mouth," she squirmed, pulling against the handcuffs.

Mako scooted further up her body until his knees were at the level of her armpits. He braced his hands against the headboard and tilted his hips towards her until the head of his cock was just in front of her lips as she craned her neck.

"Go ahead then," he pushed his hips forward until her lips wrapped around the tip.

She couldn't use her hands, so she tried to make up for it with sheer enthusiasm. Her lips wrapped around him, tongue laving side to side on the underside of his cock. He thrust shallowly into her mouth, too courteous to push too far even with the power balance as it was currently. Korra could help but hum in delight as the taste of salty precum dropped on to her tongue.

Mako was starting to lose control. His hands gripped the headboard tightly while he hung his head, eyes screwed shut. Korra continued, trying just to focus on keeping her teeth out of the equation as he pumped quickly but lightly into her mouth.

He pulled out with a groan, a bit of her spit dripping off the tip of his cock. "I bet you'd love for me to touch you now."

Korra could only nod as he slid down her body and parted her knees forcefully. His hands grazed over her stomach and over the inside of her thighs. Her hips rose in anticipation, only to be firmly pressed back into the mattress. She wanted him so badly. Her body was a tightly coiled spring of arousal by this point from all the teasing; it would take so little to push over the edge. She tried again to surge her hips up but to no avail.

He shook his head, "Patience…" Mako traced a single finger over the outside over her entrance. "You've been so in control lately…" he lowered his lips so close that she could feel his hot breath against her, "…now you don't have a choice."

With agonizing slowness, he dipped one finger just barely inside of her before pulling it all the way out. She was so slick, so wet with wanting. Her hips bucked fruitlessly against Mako's firm hand.

"Please…" Korra whined.

"Well, since you said please."

Mako pressed his tongue against her clit and plunged two fingers into her core. He seemed determine to drive her to the edge as fast he as he could. She pulled against the handcuffs, hips surging upwards involuntarily with every movement of his hand. The way his mouth worked on her most sensitive nub sent stars to cloud her vision.

He could play her like an instrument. Mako knew just where to press and how hard to either drive her crazy or still her ascent to orgasm.

"I'm getting close," she gasped, hands squeezed into fists.

Suddenly, he pulled away, his fingers moving slickly out of her. He blew a stream of cold air teasingly against her core.

Korra screamed in frustration at the loss of contact. "Mako…"

Before she knew it he grabbed her roughly by the hips and flipped her over. Her hands crossed in front of her as the handcuffs were forced to wrap tautly around the vertical metal bar he attached her too.

He grabbed her hips and lifted her up until she slid her knees beneath her. Slowly, she felt the head of his cock press against her slid. Desperately, she tried to push back to make him fill her up, but her hands strained against her restraints. He froze stubbornly, his hands firm on her skin.

He teasingly rubbed himself up and down along her wetness before reaching away into the bedside drawer and rolling a condom down his length.

"Spirits," she was losing her mind. "Mako, please."

"Please _what_?" He pressed a scant amount of his length inside of her.

"I want you inside me so badly…all of you."

Mako sunk slowly inside over and paused when he was sheathed up to the hilt. "Is that all?"

She felt so deliciously stretched and full, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough; never as long as she lived would she ever have her fill of Mako.

"Come on, please Mako I—"

Her voice switched over to a gasp when he pulled out and slammed back into her. He set a fast pace as he slammed into her with every single thrust. Korra could only moan and take the pleasure, her cheek and chest pressed into the bed as he fiercely gripped her hips. Spirits, it felt so good. There was no effort required; all she needed to do is enjoy the overwhelmingly pleasurable sensations. It was just what she needed.

Mako pounded her with an intensity that she had never experienced before. Sounds tumbled from between her lips in a dribble of incoherently formed words. "C-Close," she managed to swallow a scream.

He slowed his pace so that she could feel each and every inch of him pushing and pulling within her.

"You fucking tease," Korra growled.

"You love it," he increased his pace a just a bit. "I think you deserve to cum, don't you?" He gave her ass a light slap.

"Do that again, harder."

Mako obliged, smacking his hand on to behind before picking his pace back up.

She was so turned on it didn't take long at all. Korra muffled her cry into the sheets as she came. She quivered around him, and soon enough she heard him groan behind him and pulse inside her.

Her eyes fluttered shut as he pulled out of her and quickly discarded the condom before unlocking the handcuffs. Mako rubbed her wrists tenderly and pulled her into his arms beneath the covers.

"Is that what you wanted?" He kissed down the back of her neck, "I know you said you wanted it rougher and you didn't say the safe word and I—"

Korra rolled over in his embrace and silenced him with a sweet, loving kiss. "It was great, trust me. You're a fucking tease though."

He laughed, turning his attention to her wrists again with concern. "This is going to bruise…"

"I can heal it in the morning," Korra yawned. "You know what hasn't been on my mind? Avatar duties."

"Perfect," he rolled over and allowed her to be big spoon. "That's all I wanted."

"You know I'm going to get you back for that though, right?"

Mako smiled in the dark, "Oh, I can't wait."


End file.
